Mast Clamp Current Probe (MCCP) technology offers a means to eliminate some of the traditional HF antennas in locations where available real estate for antenna placement is limited, such as building rooftops and ships. In the case of ships, MCCP antennas can utilize parts of the shipboard structure as the antenna element for receive and transmit functions. There exists a need for a method for quantifying the attenuation, or effective loss, of a MCCP antenna.